ppg_dexter_deedee_super_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Brick
' Brick Rowdyruff Astronominov' is one of the main antagonists and title characters in The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter and Dee Dee and Robot Jones Super Show!. He originates from the Cartoon Network show, [http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/The_Powerpuff_Girls The Powerpuff Girls]. Brick is the male equivalent of Blossom. He is the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys and was originally created by Mojo Jojo only to be reincarnated by HIM (who is now known as Mr. Demon) after his death. His color is cherry red and his element is "Puppy Dog Tail." Appearance & Personality Brick is Blossom's male counterpart but while he shares her red hair, pink is a traditionally feminine color so his own color is a more masculine red, meaning his eye color and shirt are also red. He wears the same shirt with a black stripe, black pants and black sneakers as his brothers. He is the same height and shares the same body shape as them. In his first appearance his hair is short and hidden under his cap with only triangular bangs similar to Blossom's visible. After his reincarnation, Brick's bangs are hidden under his hat, and he has long, jagged hair. Brick is crude, gross and violent. Like his brothers, he finds sadistic pleasure in beating and taunting those around him. In his initial appearance his personality was closer to both of his brothers; proud, confident in his abilities and a lust for evil. It is after his reincarnation by HIM that he begins showing a more hot-headed and arrogant side. Like Blossom, Brick is the team leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, but true to form he is much more violent and controlling. Blossom is logical and organized while Brick is short-tempered and reckless. He is overbearing, bossy and vain; he never asks for input and is the final word on any action. Verbally and physically abusive, he is constantly yelling at his brothers for getting distracted or saying something stupid. Despite all this, in Issue 10 of the IDW Comic, Brick was willing to work alongside the girls and the Iron Viking against the Klin Ton without much convincing. However he is smart enough to recognize both Mojo and Him's own ignorance. In this crossover, Brick became Mandark's step-brother. Brick and the other Rowdyruff boys were strangely retracted back to Mojo Jojo. Mandark came in one day and asked Mojo Jojo if he could adopt the Rowdyruff Boys as his step-brothers. Mojo Jojo agreed, and let Mandark take them home. Now the Rowdyruff Boys served Mandark and became his step-brothers, and now lived in the mansion with Mandark, as well as Dexter, Robot Jones, and the Powerpuff Girls. Voice BB the Stick Guy will take over the voice of Brick for the new crossover. However, Rob Paulsen voiced Brick in the original Powerpuff Girls cartoon. Trivia *Brick became Mandark's step brother in this crossover. This is why he now shares the same last name as Mandark. *Originally Brick, Boomer, and Butch were minor characters in The Powerpuff Girls, but in this new crossover, they returned as one of the main characters. *Brick has completely red hair like Blossom and Dexter. *Like Mandark, Brick is also portrayed as a semi-villain in this crossover; sometimes he can be a good guy and sometimes treat the Powerpuff Girls more like a friend, and sometimes he can be a bad guy. *Although unlike Mandark being Dexter's archenemy, Brick sometimes could also help out with Dexter and Robot Jones since they were also the bad guys in a way, because they wanted to get Diva Dynamite, Bubbles and Buttercup out of Dexter's secret lab. *Although Mandark and Diva Dynamite are in love, Brick and the other Rowdyruff Boys wanted to throw fits and get in a fight with Diva, until Mandark yells at them to stop because she is his girlfriend and Mandark wants them to be kind and sweet with her. Category:Characters